Stained Glass
by Spannerworks
Summary: Beautiful light patterns dancing across the floor only serve to display tales of hope- unknowing of the despair that has already taken over. The killing game has returned. [SYOC OPEN - 14/16!] [Rated T, may change]


**Here I go again— I finally got some inspiration to write again! What on earth took me so long, I don't know, but here I am. I owe a great deal of thanks to the great and wonderful Cappuccino Milk, who gave me the idea to do this~**

 **And, well, I suppose we should get this started?**

* * *

Quiet. It was quiet, just like usual.

The white room stretched on, eternal, no walls or doors or anything anywhere in sight. Perhaps if he moved, it would change? Probably not. There was a slight shift from the male, the chair he was slumped on creaking slightly. He was silent, the scenery already burned into his mind, constantly seen by him near-enough every day.

It was a long while before he finally lifted his head. Bleak grey eyes scanned the surroundings, as if searching for something different in the empty white room. Naturally, he found nothing and slowly lowered his head, but—

His head snapped up again, eyes narrowed as he stared into the distance. It was off. Something was, well, wrong. Instead of the stark white that consistently stained his vision, pattens of coloured light filled the place. What it meant, of course, he had no idea. Instead of questioning, he stared, watching the light as it formed pictures in the space before him, as if telling a story to a child.

After a while, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, almost as if his voice had long since dried up. His mouth closed again, eyes narrowing in what seemed like anger. Hatred. Irritation.

In reality, he felt neither of those things. Just confusion, emptiness, things that would probably be present if you didn't know who or where you were, a feeling that the male had become used to over the past… Well, really, he wasn't aware how long it had been.

A sigh sounded as he sat up a little straighter, stretching his arms above his head as he did so before he moved to brush his light blonde bangs to the side from where they previously rested over his right eye. It was a hesitantly-made decision, him standing from his seat, though he soon found that he could indeed stand despite the abyss that was clear beneath his feet.

As with most things, he decided against questioning it, and instead watched the light dance for as far as he could see it. Odd, the feeling that it instilled in him. It was one that he couldn't name, though he had definitely heard the name before. An iconic name, a name that seemed to drag things together before mercilessly shattering them apart again. A name that was represented in the beautiful coloured pictures moving before him.

Hope.

Hope's Peak Academy.

A blank space in the memory.

He frowned, watching as the light began to recede. Or was it his sight? It was impossible to tell. He found himself staggering back somewhat, swaying in place as he stood there. There was a new feeling, an overwhelming one, one that came with what seemed to be the return of his memories.

The memories weren't pleasant. All that he saw was pitch black, voices echoing in his mind as he tried to sit down, though he soon found himself falling.

 _'Where am I?'_

 _'What's going on?'_

 _'Why am I the only one here?'_

 _'What…is this…?'_

The answer? Why, of course… Despair.

* * *

 **So yes, I am terrible at prologues. Please excuse this, I'll try to make the actual thing better— But yeah, there you go. The profile and a few notices are underneath, and please make sure to read the notices before submitting or answering questions! Thanks~**

* * *

 **PROFILE**

 **Name: [Preferably Japanese— This does take place in Japan, after all, though not in Hope's Peak Academy despite the prologue]**  
 **Nickname(s):**  
 **Age: [14-18— we're going for high-school range here, so yeah.]**  
 **Gender: [LGBT friendly— So don't feel the need to hold yourself back~]**  
 **Sexuality: [Same as above]**

 **SHSL: [Creativity is appealing— Please try to stay away from the canon SHSLs! There are so many things you can go for, after all!]**

 **Physical traits: [I'll need detail for this— Include things like their build, face shape, eye shape and eye colour, complexion, any distinguishing marks like scars or birthmarks, hair type [straight, wavy, etc.], style and colour, etc.]**  
 **Clothing: [What are they commonly seen wearing? If possible, try and relate it at least somewhat to the character's talent or past, but it's okay if you don't.]**

 **Personality: [Again, I need detail here if you want me to be able to portray your character properly— What is their overall personality, any strengths and weaknesses to it, outlook on life, introvert or extrovert, facade or open book, how do they react to certain things, etc.]**

 **Speech/Dialect/Accent: [How do they talk? What kind of accent do they have? Is it fake or genuine? Do they mash words together or sometimes, or even miss out the letters in some words? Do they usually use a specific tone of voice? How does it make them appear?]**  
 **Mannerisms: [How do they act? Do they have any nervous habits? Any tells that show when they lie? Do any of their habits, like straightening out their clothes or something of the sort, fall into how they act while in conversation?]**

 **Bio: [Detail again— Their past! Give me a real look into what they've been through in their life. Any important people or events that have affected them? What made them become the way they are now?]**

 **Protagonist option?: [Because I'm not entirely sure of whether I want to use my own character as the protagonist or not, this is open for anyone and everyone~]**  
 **Why?: [Tell me why you think they should be the protagonist over the other ones that want to be. What puts them aside from the rest?]**

 **Mastermind option?: [Is there a possibility that your character could actually be the mastermind?]**  
 **History: [Tell me their history as a 'mastermind'. What drove them to despair? Do they thrive off of it, are they being forced by someone else? Help me understand their feelings for the inevitable portrayal.]**

 **Likes: [Minimum 3, please~]**  
 **Dislikes: [Same as above]**  
 **Strengths: [Any other talents that might help your character out? Examples could be a good memory or intuition. Max 3, please.]**  
 **Weaknesses: [Same limit as above— But what holds them back? Part of their personality? Or maybe it's something mental, or physical?]**  
 **Fears: [Pretty easy to understand— You can be as outrageous or as plausible as you'd like.]**

 **Relationship option?: [If the answer here is 'yes'— Who would they fall for, both personality and appearance-wise?]**  
 **Relationship personality: [What are they like while in a relationship? To other people, are they open about their relationship or secretive about it? What would they be like around their significant other? Would they act the same as they normally do? Would they be dedicated, or just in it for a laugh?]**

 **Victim/Murderer/Survivor?: [This is not guaranteed. If you expect your character to follow what you put here, there is a good chance that it won't happen.]**  
 **Motives?: [What would drive them to commit murder? You can include more than one, if you want~]**  
 **Physical strength?: [Do they have the strength to resist an attack? Or perhaps do they have the strength to turn the situation around completely and, possibly accidentally, kill their attacker instead? Feel free to leave this out if it's been covered in the 'Physical traits' section~]**  
 **Execution ideas?: [Because I'm not exactly creative enough to come up with amazing and ironic executions on my own, it would be extremely helpful if you could try to throw something in here? Juuuust in case~]**

 **Role in trials: [How would they contribute? Would they ask pointless questions the whole way though? Would they be completely silent? Help further the trial and point it in the right direction? Hide important information and evidence?]**  
 **Role in investigations: [Would they be bothered enough to help out? Or would they just laze around? Would they skulk around and sneakily gather information and evidence? Would they be a setback or a hinderance? Too scared or horrified to contribute?]**

 **Other: [Anything I've missed? Add it in here!]**

* * *

 **NOTICES**

 **1] Please send all submissions through PM! If they are sent through review, they will be immediately ignored.**

 **2] I can't accept everyone— There will be a limit of 16 characters and the submissions will be accepted based on quality and possibly my understanding of the character that is submitted.**

 **3] Feel free to PM me with questions! I will happily answer them and, if the same question is asked several times, I will most likely add an FAQ notice along with an AN.**

 **4] Please, for the love of everything, don't send in Mary Sues or Gary Stus. They will be disregarded.**


End file.
